


Ravus' Adventures in Ardyn's Looking Glass

by RikkuShinra



Series: Fenestala's Darkest Secrets [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Crossdressing, Drinking, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Gen, HARD, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poor Ravus Nox Fleuret, Ravus is tripping, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Sometimes Ravus wants to unwind, even if it's with his coworkers. One such night in Lestallium takes Ravus on a hellish ride down a rabbit hole into a nightmare that isn't as imagined as he believes.





	Ravus' Adventures in Ardyn's Looking Glass

"It's okay." Loqi Tummelt boast, stumbling into a row of garbage cans knocking them and himself down. Caligo stares drunkenly at the pile of Imperial garbage, blinks slowly ‐now that Ravus looks at him, he looks like a turtle, beaked mouth and all- and just stands there as Loqi fights with a paper bag, or plays with the way he swats at the fragile thing. "Let me handle this ass. I know the way back!"

Caligo finally smiles. It disturbs the fine layer of powder under his nose. Ravus knows he himself is not well off, not with the way the octopus at the end of the footpath smiles at him. 

"Will you come to tea High Commander? Its peppermint," an arm wiggles out towards them. Caligo's grin grows, splitting his face in twain, teeth sharpening as his beak opens wide into a black void. 

"Join us for tea, High Commander." Caligo caws, eyes ballooned. When his mouth snaps shut with a clack, teeth point out at odd angles forming a cage. All the better to eat you with, Ravus thinks. 

"Won't you have some, Lord Ravus?" Ravus grunts as he turns from Caligo and his snapping beak. Loqi smiles warmly from the table center all trussed up, spread open like a Thanksgiving feast. Around him the table is filled with finger foods, strawberries and chocolate syrups and jellies intermixed with hearty meats and seasoned breads. 

"The food shall not speak!" The octopus declares waving its fedora in the air, one arm tugging at its collar. Caligo accepts the declaration as an order shoving a sweet honey roll into Loqi's mouth. "But please, have a sample." The octopus stands, lifting its fedora dramatically, it pauses then waves it over the table. 

With an oof Ravus tumbles head over heels into a bush. Gone is the table the sun shining over head, song bird tweeting all around, and he's alone. At least he thinks till a body crashes into his. There isn't a chance to get a look at their face. Their scooting back behind the leg it shields them from a squad of Imperial marksmen. As the soldiers run past, the receding sounds of thunking armor pulls a grateful sigh from the person beside him. 

"High Commander," Ravus stiffens, neck tingling with pain as he forces himself to look down at his youngest General. Loqi glares as Ravus' eyes drop to pinked lines, remnants of ropes, disappearing under a white collar and a baby blue blazer. "What is going on?" His voice was even, but the fire in his eyes and the tight jaw tell Ravus a different story. 

Ravus has no clue. A minute passes Ravus keeping his eyes on his subordinate, Loqi's frown deepens, another and the General blushes when Ravus eyes those pink stripes. Loqi looks away first a hand coming to hide his face as he talks into them. Eventually he pulls his hands away now amputrid mix of grey and pink, the result of, as Ravus suspects, the Chancellor's sick nightmare. 

"How do we get out of here?" Loqi ask eyes diverted away from Ravus. 

"Look Lo, I can't explain what's going on."

"No shit Sherlock," Loqi shakes his head and snorts. Above them the large hedge groans, the ground under them rumbling. The air fills with the snapping of roots and tree limbs. 

"This is Ardyn's creation, so you have to trust me." 

The hedge shifts, lifting away leaving the pair vulnerable to the squads if Imperial soldiers. "Yeah, I can do that; but could you put some pants on?" Ravus looks down at his clothing. He matches Loqi right down to the baby blue skirt with white petticoat and black ankle boots. The outfit just looks better on one than the other. 

"Ardyn!"


End file.
